battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia/Archive3
} Neutral/Pending: } Oppose: } Ta da! [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: PGB I was merely responding to his exortatation that I "burn in hell". I'm done speaking to him, and there'll be no further issues here between me and him. His background is that he's a malignant troll who was impersonating a combat veteran when I arrived and has plagued our wiki for months with horrid flamebaiting, hate speech, sockpuppetry, intolerance, and a general lack of positive contributions to anything. After a number of warning blocks and last chances, I perma-banned him the other day, and he's continuing to spam the talk of our users. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 17:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The PGB Issue I see you want the full story. Griever is currently quite, annoyed to say the least, with PGB. While I may not be able to give you whole story, I will give you a list of names you may want to check on: *Griever0311 (Already been contacted) *Peter Griffen Boy (Already Contacted) *Chiafriend12 (Bureaucrat) *Darkman 4 (Bureaucrat) *SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) (Bureaucrat) *Callofduty4 (Highly Involved in Issue) *Bovell (Quite Impartial) That's the list, leave a message on their talkpages. If they have contributed here, leave the message here. If they have not, do so on the CallofDutyWiki. The latter only apply's for: Chiafriend, Saint and Bovell. I hope this helps you. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 18:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the issue does bring curiosity. Especially one that has escalated as way out of proportion as the PGB case. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 18:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Griever is a U.S. Marine. PGB lied about being a Marine. I know we have to hold users to standards, but I am more than willing to turn a blind eye to Griever's abusing of him outside of the CoD Wiki (he's an admin on the CoD Wiki, so it wouldn't really be acceptable there). I guess that makes me a loose cannon cop on the edge who doesn't play by the rules. Sorry. Imrlybord7 19:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, it's no problem at all. I was just posting on the CoD Wiki in response to your consultation of some of our other admins since that took place on the CoD Wiki, but I was actually responding to what was happening over here on this wiki. From now on I'll just message you on this wiki (unless you get involved in another wiki that I am on, of course). Imrlybord7 19:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually I'm just going to warn PGB for now, since I think it has sort of blown over. If not, he'll get blocked. Imrlybord7 19:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) STOP BEING SO AGREEABLE! RAWR! Imrlybord7 19:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) PGB Peter first off lied about being in the Marines. To put it short, he gets himself into trouble. He constantly (accidentally) ignites flame wars, and can be a pain in the ass. Still, he is actually a generally nice guy, but he doesn't understand to stay out of trouble. Block anyone who argues here. We cannot let the Battlefield Wiki turn into a battlefield. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'm always happy to help out. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) People You'd be suprised how one person started this thing (here) it with COAZ who started with a "You better behave on this wiki" and I told this greeny to shut up, as Im a lot better editor then he'll ever be. Peter Griffen Boy 20:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Not respond Of course; as I said earlier, my retort was my final bit of communication with PGB - I've no desire to turn your wiki into a battlefield (pardon the pun). -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 23:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Possible threat Griever stated That could be taken as a threat. If I would have said that, he'd be all over me. Peter Griffen Boy 22:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Arguments You've probably looked into this already, but I've noticed many people arguing, particularly about User:Peter Griffen Boy, and using the Battlefield Wiki as method of contacting this person. It's not the worst thing ever, since we can simply ignore the discussions, but it bothers me that people are using this Wiki to speak about matters that generally don't concern us. I mean, there are literally people coming here with the sole purpose of contacting him. Think you could maybe look into it more, if you have the time? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thank you. I'm glad that's over with. It was getting annoying looking at My Home and seeing only discussions about that. And, well, it wasn't necessarily about the signature, but that did spark some arrogance towards him. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Weeky poll I have changed the weeky poll but i forgot to note down the results of the last poll =( DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 12:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) PGb That's fine with me. Darkman 4 16:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. You know that isn't the reason I'm here, it's just that this is the wiki he chose to contact me on. Imrlybord7 17:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) My wiki I'm not trying to make a Peter Griffen Boy Empire Wiki, but a discussion wiki, so no wiki has to be carved by the rotten cancer of the Republican PGB. Peter Griffen Boy 22:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Regarding PGB I responded to a very general question he asked me that has to do with nothing in particular except for a conversation, I'm honestly surprised that you took such time out of your day to warn me about such a disruptive behavior (yes I'm being sarcastic). But honestly, there is no harm done when I answer a question that he asks me that did not directly pertain to the Call of Duty wiki. It may also be noted that his block on said wiki is permanent making discussion there, impossible. Also, deleting discussions? I guess this wiki doesn't have a DDD Policy, which I think is just inviting trouble. Thank you for taking the time to read this, now leave me be. User:Darthkenobi0 23:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we we're talking about someone else. User:ManOfIron, to be exact. The discussion was not pertinent exclusively to any one wiki, site, or service, but a person. And honestly yeah I was rude, but I'm an asshole, goodbye. User:Darthkenobi0 22:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) E-5, not E-3 That insignia is different. One is Lance Corporal, and the other is Sergeant, big differences between the two. Sergeant is my favorite rank, for reasons you shouldn't care to know about. I got it from the COD wiki. Call of Duty wiki crap Hey, I really want to apologize for CoD Wiki users bringing their crap here when they're banned. If I were you, I'd have a zero-tolerance policy regarding drama from other wikis. Darkman 4 00:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: PGB Debate What the hell! Why did you make that a wiki? What's wrong with you! 22:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oi, PGB made the silly wiki, not Bondpedia. PGB made it so that people talk to him there rather than using the Battlefield Series Wiki as their method of contacting him! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You misunderstood on signatures As Doctor Richtofen's signature he merely just copies and pastes the code and that can take up four lines of text, though if you just make a template like I did, it takes up seven spaces of text, so you can obviously see how much the text can build up. Erasing a page Type 100, as their is a better Type 100 Sub-Machine Gun article. RE:Congratulations Thank you, I have noticed my powers. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Proposal's Could I make a page for the Featured Content suggestions and Requests For Admin please? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think it'll be more sustainable this way. Also, do you think we should separate that Featured content pages? In addition to this, we should add the Admin page, Featured Content Suggestions Page(s) and Requests for Adminship to the community section to the left. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Is this similar to what you are proposing? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 18:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) On other wikis, the Main page is called the name of the wiki. Could I move the main page to a different name? My signature I am well aware of how do sign and make signatures do all that stuff, however I use the one I have because it express indivituality, and helps keep mixing up between users, it's easy to remember a user quickly by their signature, and not having to read their name. If you want me to add a timestamp, to bad. and for keeps 22:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know!/Humany has now officially lost it I know, but I prefer to type as I don't have a tilde key on my keuyboard and I must copy and paste, that is why I ported my signature over, added that picture to my userpage to register onto my signature, then move the picture off of my page. See what I mean, humanity is done for. As Ghost would say, Bloody Yanks. http://news.yahoo.com/s/ap/us_dying_and_ignored YOU! Okay then, to settle this arguement, whenever I talk to you, I'll uise four tildes then, whenever I talk to someone else it is. Peter Griffen Boy 22:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) News How do I do that? I thought only admins could update news and polls. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then. Umm, one other thing, can I get an archive for my Talk Page of posts Before April 2010? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, thanks! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) }}